


I didn't come back for Beacon Hills

by ofhamartia



Series: Home isn't a place, home can be a person. [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, I decided to write small chapters so I can get back to writing, M/M, WIP, Will try to make of this a long story, we'll see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 08:49:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13701045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofhamartia/pseuds/ofhamartia
Summary: Scott's pack must take different routes, but Scott still needs to fight Monroe and her ever rising army. Though his plan involved allied hunters and stray werewolves, Derek Hale didn't just come back to help him once again. This time he came back for something more... something that will change Scott's view of the supernatural for good.





	I didn't come back for Beacon Hills

After they managed to win one of many battles to come against Monroe and things had seemingly gone back to normal in Beacon Hills, Scott found himself in the predicament of having to say goodbye to most of his pack.

  
Stiles somehow got the F.B.I to believe that his sudden disappearance during the operation was because Derek Hale had kidnapped him and tried to get information out of him, and Stiles had gone through the interrogation without spilling a word. All in all, his best friend managed to fool his superiors into taking him again to work on Derek’s case.

  
Lydia, on her part, chose to study Mathematics with Computer Science at the M.I.T. where she was doing her best to help Scott despite the distance. She had been developing an algorithm based on Monroe’s whereabouts and the Nemetons around the world. Scott didn’t exactly understand what Lydia was talking about, but essentially she said she’d be able to focus her banshee powers on a certain location based on her algorithm’s probabilities.

  
Then there was Liam. Scott’s one and true beta. He was probably the hardest to say goodbye to, not because he didn’t want to, but rather because Liam insisted that he was not prepared. Scott had assured him that he had done better than himself when he got bitten, and that he was proud of him. They would still keep in touch, although they both knew that the bond they shared wasn’t going to be as strong as if they were side by side.

  
After Deaton mentioned that even though werecoyotes were loners, there were plenty of them scattered around the country. Malia took an unexpected route. She decided that if they were going to fight they would need all the help they could get, and perhaps werecoyotes didn’t have to be loners in these circumstances. She promised Scott that she’d search and gather as many of them as she could to help fight off Monroe’s army; Scott was surprised with her sudden determination but figured she was indeed right.

  
Then there was Derek…he couldn’t blame him, not really. When the other wolf said he had come back for him, Scott didn’t think he was in for an entire change in what meant being a werewolf. It was almost as if he had been bitten all over again and was discovering the supernatural once again. Derek admitted that he was done with Beacon Hills, but that if Scott needed him he wasn’t going to leave again. Not after his “evolution” revealed something he hadn’t expected to happen to him.


End file.
